hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
Hypothetical Hurricanes Wiki:Chat/Logs/18 November 2015
23:55:14 -!- Emmaelise401 has left Special:Chat. 23:56:12 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:57:50 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 23:57:52 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 23:59:19 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 23:59:30 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:02:25 -!- HurricaneOdile has left Special:Chat. 00:02:33 -!- HurricaneOdile has joined Special:Chat. 00:03:25 cha is dead 00:03:59 *chat 00:05:32 I wonder if my mw site will get popular... 00:05:35 ever* 00:08:35 Odile 00:08:48 Should I try to use instant commons again? 00:08:54 yep 00:08:56 Even though it messed up the existing files? 00:09:03 Ok 00:11:39 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:13:24 !ignore BRBSADSA 00:13:24 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring BRBSADSA. 00:13:29 !ignore brb 00:13:29 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring brb. 00:13:30 brb 00:15:16 !ignoring chat because it's dead 00:16:57 !ignore STOP CRASHING 00:16:58 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring STOP CRASHING. 00:17:19 !hello I am the master of the sword. 00:17:19 Hello there, I am the master of the sword. 00:17:50 !hello My name is Patricia 00:17:50 Hello there, My name is Patricia 00:18:33 I'm going to renew my mw site 00:19:05 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:19:08 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:19:08 The Arctic is dead right now 00:19:08 No polar cyclones 00:19:51 noooooooooooo i like polar cyclones 00:20:08 I updated it 00:20:18 "Polar cyclone formation is not expected during the next 5 days" 00:20:32 Or in other words, the BNWC wants to take a break. 00:20:49 I think I'm going to start making them up so that I can do the season at my own pace. 00:26:42 I'm working on an insanely long-lived tropical storm called Tropical Storm Ward. It was a TS that lasted over two months. And never reached hurricane intensity. 00:29:02 wow hou can that happen 00:29:06 !ignore pnactsuuvoas 00:29:07 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring pnactsuuvoas. 00:29:18 !ignore ereojfs 00:29:18 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring ereojfs. 00:29:25 Oh my mom said I can't renew the site yet 00:29:27 !ignore Doufdsigslas 00:29:28 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Doufdsigslas. 00:29:46 why 00:30:08 !hello Hyeorcabasss dapoelasnad osapbsa tn opsa tlem mkmwahjwgawdd o t o daodm 00:30:08 Hello there, Hyeorcabasss dapoelasnad osapbsa tn opsa tlem mkmwahjwgawdd o t o daodm 00:30:24 !hello I am DanTDM 00:30:25 Hello there, I am DanTDM 00:31:43 @HH When I was like 10 years old, I thought of this tropical storm called "Ward" but could not tell anyone about it. So, today, I will release to you a hypothetical tropical storm that I invented 5 years ago. 00:31:56 wow 00:53:12 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:13 Darn 00:53:20 I blame my wifi 00:53:21 -!- Bobnekaro has joined Special:Chat. 00:53:53 What is this? 00:53:53 !quit 00:54:21 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 00:54:24 !hello 00:54:24 Hello there 00:54:28 Gtg have hw to do 00:54:29 bye 00:54:32 -!- Bobnekaro has left Special:Chat. 00:54:33 Ok 00:54:45 I wonder who should be what user group there 00:55:00 !ignore Wraf 00:55:00 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring Wraf. 00:55:10 !ignore lolad 00:55:10 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lolad. 00:55:17 !ignore lolaf 00:55:17 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring lolaf. 00:56:03 Ok 00:56:49 why adobe flash 00:57:01 I think Bob deserves to be a senioradmin there at the least 00:57:12 ANyone agree? 00:57:18 Anyone * 01:01:07 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:01:08 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:02:10 Maybe I should make the unblockable permission for my wiki 01:03:06 On what? 01:03:11 also, uh-oh 01:03:17 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 01:03:19 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has joined Special:Chat. 01:03:31 ? 01:04:10 I may or may not be going to school tomorrow... :( 01:05:14 -!- Hypercane Bot has joined Special:Chat. 01:05:14 Wow 01:05:20 99.9 01:05:27 I got the extension for on my wiki 01:05:57 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:06:27 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:28 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:06:28 thats bad i hate fevers 01:07:08 :( At least if I'm not going to school I still have WSC 01:07:16 and the Brits 01:10:11 All we can do is hope. 01:13:30 -!- Hypercane has left Special:Chat. 01:14:01 -!- Hypercane has joined Special:Chat. 01:15:05 who are the brits 01:16:04 UK (Those that live in the UK) 01:17:30 k 01:18:21 jack is included in the brits 01:19:13 yep. 01:21:23 Jack and WSC as far as I know 01:23:01 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:23:33 Nkech 01:23:45 I now have the unblockable permission for my mw site 01:23:51 *insert omg face here* 01:24:42 :D 01:27:01 Isn't that cool?\ 01:27:08 what does it do? 01:27:18 I cannot be stupidly blocked by an admin again like *cough* Douglas 01:27:27 It means 01:27:31 I cannot be blocked 01:27:45 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:27:48 If you tried to block me it would give you a error message 01:28:16 what would it say 01:28:31 I don't know 01:28:35 That is what I want to find out 01:28:57 Blocking Hypothetical Hurricanes directors is not possible. Please use the to report any issues or problems with our directors. 01:28:59 Oh ok 01:29:10 !ignore waht 01:29:12 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring waht. 01:29:32 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:29:35 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:32:00 I'm going to make the ContactPage 01:32:10 From a extension on mediawiki.org 01:32:16 That is well 01:32:23 called Extension:ContactPage 01:34:09 !ignore DOUGLAS BECAUSE BANNEXD 01:34:09 HypotheticalHurricane: Now ignoring DOUGLAS BECAUSE BANNEXD. 01:37:58 good one 01:38:57 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:38:57 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has joined Special:Chat. 01:40:56 -!- HypotheticalHurricane has left Special:Chat. 01:48:36 -!- CycloneNkechinyer has left Special:Chat. 2015 11 18